


sorted

by youremyqueen



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Comment Fic, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Friendship, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Prompt Fic, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyqueen/pseuds/youremyqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gay," Anwar says, when Maxxie shows him the tickets for the Royal Ballet.</p><p>Written for the skins comment ficathon on lj, prompt was: <i>london makes you gay</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sorted

"Gay," Anwar says, when Maxxie shows him the tickets for the Royal Ballet.

"Well, yeah," Maxxie shrugs, smiling and hooking an arm around James' waist. "Wanna come? We've got an extra."

Anwar weighs his options. On the one hand, ballets are poofy and dull and the dancers get mad when you catcall - which is stupid, what's wrong with a little encouragement? - but on the other hand, girls in tights and old people in funny clothes and _Maxxie_.

He nods after a moment. "Alright, yeah."

\---

Maxxie breaks up with James and Anwar throws an arm around him in a half hug while James packs his shit in the next room, half sorry that Maxxie has to go through this and half relieved that now it'll just be the two of them. Like the old days, like parties and spliff and Maxxie's shoulder against his, shaking with laughter at whatever is somehow hilarious at the moment.

Except it's _not_ like the old days, of course. Maxxie just trains harder and smiles a little less and brings home a string of guys to try to replace the last one, and Anwar sort of fades into the background the way he tends to do.

"What do you think of him?"

Anwar shrugs, "Gay," he says, barely glancing in the direction Maxxie's pointing, eyeing some guy at some party that they're at for some reason. _Gay_ is usually a good guess, though, and even if he's not, he likely will be once he gets a look at Max.

"You think?" And Maxxie probably smiles that smile at him - _that_ smile - before he shoves past the press of bodies to get across the room, but Anwar's not looking at him, so it doesn't really matter, does it?

\---

It's a few weeks and several bottles of something strong and finally Anwar settles on the problem, the thing that's been bugging him, and comes to the conclusion that the only way to sort the situation is to press Maxxie against the nearest wall and shove his tongue down his throat.

Max, despite his initial confused struggles, eventually seems to see the brilliance of this plan, digging his fingers into Anwar's shoulder and angling his hips to hit him _just right_ \- and yeah, that's his cock, and yeah, it feels fucking good. There's a moment of breathless something or other - something fucking awesome, anyway - where Anwar forgets to keep kissing him, forehead falling to Max's shoulder, who leans over to whisper in his ear.

"An," he says softly, voice halfway between amusement and something else, "isn't this a bit gay?"

Anwar's breath comes out through his nose and his hips stutter against Maxxie's. "I guess," he says, "yeah." And Max is smiling that smile against his hair and his hand is snaking down and fuck, fuck, _fuck_ \- Anwar's going to come against his best friend and that should be way more uncomfortable than it actually is.

It's not, though.


End file.
